


Harry who?

by Wiccan507



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Hologram Leonard Snart, M/M, POV Mick Rory, Realisation of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan507/pseuds/Wiccan507
Summary: Mick realises that he has feelings for Ray 15 minutes into listening to him talk about some guy named Harry Potter.





	

If you asked Mick how it happened, well he’d probably punch you in the face first, but after that, he’d tell you he didn’t know. It just did. It happened somewhere in between the kidnappings and the beatings and flying through history. It was stupid, and it made him want to punch something or start a fire. Especially, since he’d only just figured it out and now he really wanted to punch someone because Snart clearly knew before he did and didn’t bother to tell him.

“-so if you think about it the whole story really should have been called Hermione Granger. I wonder where we’d all fit into Hogwarts, you’d probably fit in Gryffindor pretty well you’re very brave, and then there’s the obvious reason, the house element is fire. So, you’d fit in great with everyone there. I like to think I’d be a Ravenclaw because of my intelligence and I have an excellent wit, if I do say so myself, and the house element is air! I’d be a perfect Ravenclaw.” Mick honestly didn’t know what Ray was talking about. The kid had been rabbiting on for nearly half an hour about some special school in England, and this is what had led Mick to want to punch someone. 15 minutes into listening he’d realised that he’d been listening to Ray for 15 minutes. He hadn’t even drifted off like he usually did, he was actually listening to the man theorise about some guy called Harry Potter.

“Sure you would, Haircut.”

“I wonder where the others would be, the sorting hat would have a job trying to figure out Jax and Stein. I mean would it put them together because they have to be together or just because they’re so similar. I mean they’re both smart, but Stein is sterner that Jax, but Stein is also more curious than Jax. I mean if Jax had his way we’d stay on the ship where it’s safe-” Mick was beyond lost with this whole conversation, so he holds his hand up to stop Ray from going any further with this ridiculous conversation.

“The sorting hat?”

“The sorting hat in Harry Potter.”

“The kid you’re talking about.”

“The lead in the books and movies.”

“Do I look like I go to the movies?”

“Have you read the books then?”

“Not really an important part of my life.”

“Well, if you didn’t know what I was talking about why didn’t you tell me half an hour ago?” Logically, he knows it’s a fair question, but it’s not a question he cares to answer right now, so he pushes back from his chair and stares at Ray.

“I didn’t realise you were talking.” It’s not his best lie, it might actually be the worst lie he’s ever told since he’s just asked Ray about something he said. If Snart were here he’d probably be laughing his ass off at him, his best friend brought down by an oversized puppy with an expensive haircut. Mick left the room without saying anything else to Ray and made his way to his room. It just wasn’t possible, there was absolutely no way that he had feelings for Ray. His room was thankfully empty when he got back to it, over the past 6 months he’d sometimes find unwelcome visitors waiting for him. Usually, it was Ray sometimes Sara.

“Gideon, can you…”

“Of course, Mr Rory.” A hologram of Snart appeared on his chair, and he stared at his best friend. Gideon had told him she could put this together just after Snart died and he’d used it to tell Snart how pissed at him he was. Now, he wished it was corporeal so he could punch his best friend.

“You’re an asshole.” The hologram rolled its head to look at him, and the smirk on his face almost made him forget this wasn’t his best friend.

“True, but why this time?” said hologram Leonard.

“You knew about my feelings, right. You knew well before I did that I had feelings for Haircut.”

“I’m sorry, Mr Rory, I do not have sufficient evidence to confirm if this was correct.”

“It’s fine, I know damn well he already knew. You always did have a plan.”

“I like to think ahead.”

“I listened to him talk for half an hour, and I didn’t even have a drink. How did this happen? Oh, wait, I remember, you thought it was a good idea to come on this mission. I’m in this mess because of you and what did you do? You up and died on me, Snart! Now where am I, listening to Ray talk about houses and sorting hats. You should have let me die.”

“You know I couldn’t do that.” Mick moves over to his bed and drops down onto it to stare at his best friend.

“I’m not even sure what you’d say to this, can’t remember a time I ever looked at anyone twice. Though we weren’t really ones for talks, so maybe you wouldn’t have said anything.”

“Mr Rory-”

“Yeah, yeah, you don’t have enough information.”

“I do not have enough information on Mr Snart, but I have information on Mr Palmer that may help you.”

“You do?”

“If you would like to hear it.”

“Go ahead.”

“It might be interesting for you to know that Mr Palmer spends 47% more time with you than any of the other crew. Not accounting for life-threatening situations you are the most common reason for an increase in his heart rate. And he has discussed you with all members of the crew, including Mr Snart.” That was…stupid. Though, it would explain some things about Ray’s recent behaviour. The man had spent a lot of time in his presence lately, sometimes not saying anything at all just being with him. Then there was the sugar filled snacks he kept making for him or smuggling on board and leaving them in his room.

“You sayin’ he likes me.”

“For some time.”

“Is he in the kitchen?”

“He is. I believe he is making you fruit scones.”

“Snart?”

“He gave Mr Palmer a list of your favourite foods.”

“Why?”

“Mr Palmer wouldn’t stop talking, I believe it was either accepting the limited help Mr Snart offered, or Mr Snart would shoot him with the cold gun.”

“Smart choice.” Gideon doesn’t say anything else, and hologram Snart is no longer there. Ray has been in his room so much lately that it feels empty without him and he stupidly wishes the man would walk through the door. God, he wants to set something on fire so badly.

He pushes up off the bed and starts his walk through the ships corridors. He knows what Snart probably told Ray. That it would be best to give him space by not giving him any space at all. All those times hanging out in silence and staying within reach of him, but not in his personal space. Snart had told Ray everything he needed to get Mick to a point where he would miss Ray when he wasn’t there and god dammit it had worked. Of course, none of that would have worked if he hadn’t had some sort of interest in Ray in the first place. How Snart had figured that out before he did, he would never know.

As he got closer to the kitchen, he could hear Ray humming as he cooked, and as he stepped inside the man was about to pour icing sugar out of a bag. Mick has watched enough baking shows to know that the kitchen is going to be covered in a light dust later. The icing sugar falls out of the bag faster than expected and Ray coughs as the icing clouds get him in the face.

“Makin’ cupcakes?”

“Mick! Hey, er, didn’t see you there. Er, yes I am.”

“And fruit scones.”

“Well, I noticed the other stuff I made was gone, so I thought I could make more.” Ray shook his head in self-doubt and Mick pushed off the wall to stand in front of him.

“I ate most of them.”

Ray’s eyes widened and Mick forced himself not to smile as the man beamed at him, “You did?”

“I did. They were made for me after all.”

“They- what- no, I- there-” With a bright blush crawling up Ray’s neck Mick decides to put him out of his misery and curls his hand into the apron and pulls the man into a kiss. Mick feels Ray melt against him and then he’s got a giant puppy clinging to him, and he feels like the best kind of fire. He runs his fingers through Ray’s hair, and he feels the icing sugar fall free and land on his face. Rays hands slide up his back and he curls his hands over Micks shoulders to pull their chests closer together. Mick ends the kiss, but neither of them makes a move to let go of each other.

“Do you want me to move away?”

“No.”

“Okay, good, that’s good.”

“Ray, shut up.”

“Right.” They stood in silence for almost 3 minutes before Ray started squirming in his arms and he pulled back to look up at the man.

“What is it?”

“My cupcakes. They’re gonna burn.”

“Okay, well I’m gonna head to my room.”

“Oh, okay, well, see ya.”

Ray turned toward the oven and Mick couldn’t handle the sad look on his face, “Join me when you’re finished.” The man started nodding his head so fast he looked like a bobble head and Mick turned away before the man could see him smile. Hopefully, the man would bring some of those cupcakes with him later.


End file.
